


My alligator blood is starting to show

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: (Don't be scared it's just constipation and shitting), Anger, Established Relationship, Frustration, Golden shower, M/M, Masturbation, Scat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: Oliver wakes up at Kellin's house needing to go to the bathroom, but his nerves and anxiety get the better of him and make him unable to. This leaves him angry and bitter and even a bit violent.
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	My alligator blood is starting to show

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the other day scrolling through the entire scat tag on this site looking for something softcore and I had no luck at all, so I just decided to make my own to suit my tastes. First time I ever wrote something like this because it felt harder to me, but actually this ended up being a breeze to write and fun too.

Oliver wakes up close to the time he would normally wake up in the morning. Normally this is because he has to pee or is really hungry, but this time it’s for a different reason, he needs to take a dump. He despises having to do this when at someone else’s house, he can’t explain why he does, but it gives him anxiety and makes him feel weird. Reluctantly, he prys Kellin’s arm off of his body and gets up out of bed to go to the bathroom.

He locks the bathroom door, pulls down his pants, sits on the toilet and...nothing happens, even the urge just went away. Was he just thinking too much about it or what? He sighs in frustration and waits a few minutes, but nothing happens, he doesn’t even have to pee either. Giving up, he gets up, pulls up his pants and washes his face and hands to wake himself up better. He already woke up feeling funny and now he’s just frustrated; at himself, at his own body.

He unlocks the bathroom door and walks out, being greeted by Kellin staring at him with a smile.

“Good morning, Oli~” Kellin says in a cheerful tone.

“Morning…” Oliver says in a bitter tone. He ignores Kellin and walks past him to the stairs to walk downstairs and get breakfast. Kellin’s positive tone is grating on Oliver when he’s in a bad mood. He opens the fridge slightly more forcefully than usual, just to represent his sour mood, and he looks over it for something to eat. Kellin has started keeping vegan food for Oliver to eat when he comes over, but he could be better at it.

He pulls out the supplies to make a sandwich and closes the fridge door with a slam. He grabs the bread, a plate, a knife and gets to work.

“Did you sleep alright?” Kellin asks, walking into the kitchen.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver responds in an aggressive tone.

“Well, you just seem to be in a little bit of a bad mood and I wanted to know if there was a reason for it.

“I’m not in a bad mood, whatever gave you that idea!?” Oliver responds loudly. If almost to prove Kellin 100% right, he squeezes and crumples the slice of bread in his hand and drops the rest on the counter to grab a new one.

Kellin frowns at both the sight of Oliver wasting food from anger, but also that he’s hiding his bad mood. He can’t help if he’s not allowed to help. “I see…” He doesn’t want to further agitate Oliver so he keeps his response short and neutral.

Oliver crafts a fairly sloppy sandwich due to his aggressive mood, but he doesn’t care, it will be sloppy in his stomach anyway. He purposely leaves everything out and just takes his plate with him back upstairs so Kellin is forced to stay downstairs and clean up for him so he can just be left alone for a short while. He scrolls through his phone while he eats to give him something to do.

~~~~~

Kellin gathers up all the stuff Oliver left out and puts it all back away, then cleans off the counter. He’s used to Oliver being moody, but this is a bit out of left field even for him, and he can’t determine a reason behind it either. 

It’s the morning, did he have a bad dream? Did he sleep funny and feels sore as a result? Did he wake up really really hungry? He doesn’t feel like it’s any of those, Oliver is usually at least okay at dropping hints to his upset, but this time he appears more adamant than usual.

Kellin doesn’t want to further upset and provoke him, so he waits downstairs for a while to let Oliver have some space. He makes his own breakfast and watches TV.

~~~~~

Oliver leaves his empty plate on the floor next to the bed, he doesn’t feel like cleaning up after himself. He wants to just lay in bed and not do anything, but he finds it hard to get comfortable, not for anything physical but because he just feels uncomfortable inside. Why oh why is he struck with constipation here and now. Why couldn’t this happen when he was at home, he wouldn't care then.

He muses the idea of thinking about it with some degree of focus might make his body decide to let him go, but he feels no different no matter how much he focuses on it, He hates this. Why couldn’t he just have a ‘normal’ problem like waking up with a headache. He is aware that ‘this’ is also fairly normal too, but he’s stuck in a mood of feeling like the world is out to get him today and that’s he’s the only one with a problem.

“Feeling any better?” Kellin asks, walking into the bedroom.

Oliver sits up in bed and glares at him. “Are you assuming I didn’t feel good to begin with today?” He questions in an aggressive tone.

“No, I was- Nevermind.” Kellin sighs. He’s doing the bare minimum of caring and he’s still getting attacked for it. He’s at a loss for how to help Oliver with his mood and whatever could possibly be bothering him.

“I’m FINE.” Oliver says with anger, which clearly shows how not fine he really is, but he doesn’t want to admit to Kellin that he’s in a bad mood because he needs to shit, that would just be embarrassing. He hopes that maybe the feeling will come back and he can get it over with before it lingers too long and makes him a nightmare.

“Alright, I believe you.” Kellin says, not believing him at all, but he’ll humor Oliver and let him think he’s won so he doesn’t get worse. “Do you wanna play a game?”

“Together?” Oliver asks.

“Well, mostly I just wanna watch you play, as you’ve told me you're a lot better at it.” Kellin says.

Oliver raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Kellin walks up to the TV to pick up a PS4 controller and hands it to Oliver. He picks up the TV remote and sits on the bed next to Oliver, turning the TV on.

Oliver turns on the PS4 via a button on the controller. “What game?”

“Spyro, cause I have fun with it but I’m not very good at it, and you said you got everything in it.” Kellin explains.

“I beat it 100% in two days time when it came out.” Oliver says.

“Yeah I figured, so I wanted to see how you play so I could learn it for myself.”

“Yeah sure.” Oliver loads the game. “I could just beat the levels for you.”

“You can, but I wanna do it myself.”

“Just start a new game and do it there.”

“Well, alright.”

Oliver starts up the first game. “I beat these games on PS1 when I was younger too, took me a bit longer back then though.”

“I never had a PS1.” Kellin says.

“Me either, well, not until I was a teenager.” Oliver looks at the stats in the game. “You didn’t even collect all the gems in the first world?!”

“I couldn’t find them...” Kellin says in a sad tone.

“The first level of the first world of the first game.” Oliver scoffs. “You really do need my help.” He begins running around the level to collect things.

“I trust your skills.” Kellin says, watching Oliver play.

~~~~~

For the fourth time in a row, Oliver fails at a flight level, how could he fail, he played it flawlessly just a year ago. Frustrated, yet determined, he tries it over again, and just like the first four deaths he fails the stage again in the exact same way. “FUCK!” He shouts. In anger, he tosses the controller on the floor, hard enough to cause it to snap at a point.

Kellin jumps up and picks up the controller and tries to bend it back into place, but it breaks more and is now in two pieces. He sighs and frowns to himself. It isn’t right of Oliver to be so angry as to break things, but he’s afraid of agitating him further and getting his arm broken in turn, so he’d rather just mourn the death of a controller in silence.

Oliver glares at Kellin with his arms crossed. He feels no shame for what he did, he was frustrated, controllers are replaceable, it’s not a big deal. “Just get a different one.”

“I only had one…” Kellin says.

“Oh well, whatever then.” Oliver leans back in bed and pulls out his phone to play a game alone instead. He’s less likely to get angry this way.

Kellin puts the broken controller pieces aside and turns off the TV. Nothing can be done about that right now. He sits down next to Oliver, leaving some space in between them so Oliver doesn’t lash out and shove him off the bed or something. “What are you doing?”

“Playing a game. Of which I only have two on this phone.” Oliver says.

“What game are you playing?” Kellin asks.

“Sonic 1.” Oliver says.

“What’s the other game you have?” Kellin asks.

“Sonic 2.” Oliver says.

“Oh.” Kellin says. Somehow he should have seen that coming.

Oliver plays through the first zone of the game just fine without issues, but once he gets to the second he starts messing up and gets frustrated. “Fucking hell.”

“Maybe you should take a break if you’re frustrated?” Kellin says in a soft tone.

Oliver ignores Kellin’s line and just continues playing, but he’s stopped quickly by his own body, the urge to shit is back and he wants to take advantage of that before it goes away. “Fuck, I gotta piss.” He lies as he gets up, leaving his phone behind while he walks to the bathroom.

“Okay.” Kellin slides Oliver’s phone somewhere safe so he doesn’t come back and break it out of rage.

Oliver locks the bathroom door behind him, pulls down his pants, sits on the toilet, and...nothing happens. Just like earlier, the same thing, the feeling just goes away and nothing comes out. “Bloody hell…” He waits for a few minutes just in case the feeling comes back to him. 

Unfortunately, it doesn’t, but he does feel the need to piss so at least he’s not completely broken. He stays sitting to piss as he doesn’t want to deal with getting up. He waits another minute after that but nothing happens. Frustrated, he gets up, pulls up his pants, flushes the toilet, and washes his hands. He glares at his own reflection in the mirror above the sink, his eyes are like daggers right now.

He exits the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, of course, and walks back into the bedroom. He sees Kellin sitting on the bed watching TV.

“Hey Oli. You were gone for a while, are you okay?” Kellin asks.

Oliver glares at Kellin. Why would he dare to ask something like that? “I’m fine.” He sits down on the bed next to Kellin and looks for his phone. “Where’s my phone?”

“I moved it somewhere else so you couldn’t break it from anger.” Kellin says.

“Oh.” Oliver wants to deny that he would do that, but Kellin kind of has a point. Frustrated, he just sits there and crosses his arms and watches TV. He expected Kellin to watch something stupid, and he probably is, he isn’t sure what it is though.

Kellin slides closer to Oliver when he isn’t looking. Oliver appears to be in a better mood, at least not as angry, so he feels a bit bold. “So, do you wanna do something~?”

Oliver turns to look at Kellin. “Huh?”

“You know, something...together…” Kellin puts a hand on Oliver’s crotch.

Oliver stares down at Kellin’s hand. He thinks nothing of it at first, but then his mind jumps to extremes and he starts to get paranoid. He fears Kellin sticking something in his ass and learning how he’s backed up by touching his shit. He pulls away and takes Kellin’s hand off of him. “No.”

“No? Why not?” Kellin asks.

“I said no.” Oliver says.

“I stopped, I’m just wondering why is all.” Kellin says.

“It’s none of your fucking business, that’s what.” Oliver says in an aggressive tone. “Piss off.”

“Sorry…” Kellin says in a quiet tone.

Oliver gets up out of anger and leaves the room before anger overtakes him and he does something regretful. He walks downstairs to the kitchen and grabs a glass, filling it with water from the sink. He leans back against the counter and drinks the water. He sighs in frustration. It’s just one little thing, why does this have to happen to him. He never appreciated how nice it is to just be able to shit normally before.

He fills the glass with more water and downs it. He’s not thirsty or anything, and he doesn’t feel like water will help with bowels any, but it’s worth a try. He feels less angry at least.

“Is something bothering you?” Kellin asks, walking in the room.

“No.” Oliver lies. He fills the glass with water again in an attempt to look busy. “I’m fine.”

Kellin frowns. He can tell something is bothering Oliver, but he isn’t sure what if he doesn’t tell him. “Please just tell me, Oli, I can’t help you if you don’t let me help you…”

Oliver groans in frustration. “Why don’t you fucking leave me alone?! I already told you. I’m FINE!”

“Kellin, if you were fine, you wouldn’t be so aggressive and angry at me…” Kellin says.

Oliver drops the glass on the floor out of anger, the glass shattering and leaving dozens of glass shards along with water behind. “That just means you don’t TRUST ME!” He shouts.

“...Yes, you’re right, I don’t trust you.” Kellin says with a glare.

“Eat my ass.” Oliver says with anger. “Fuck you.” He turns to walk back upstairs before Kellin tries to say anything else.

“You can’t keep breaking things and being mean to me all day!” Kellin says while Oliver leaves the kitchen. “And leaving messes for me to clean up…” He sighs and grabs a broom and dustpan to clean up the glass shards. It would be easy if they weren’t wet, but the water makes it hard to pick them all up as they keep sliding all over.

He tosses the glass shards in the trash once he gets them all picked up. WHile putting the broom and dustpan back away, he tries to think of what he can do and say to Oliver to get answers out of him without agitating him and risking making him even angrier. He opts for a gentle understanding approach. He walks back upstairs to attempt.

Kellin slowly opens the bedroom door and walks in. Oliver is sitting on the bed watching TV, looking bored. “...Hey.”

“Hey…” Oliver responds in an equally bored sounding tone.

“...What’s up?” Kellin asks.

“Meh…” Oliver sighs.

Kellin sighs. He takes a deep breath and steels himself up in anticipation of getting a hard blunt object tossed at his head to knock him out in response to what he’s about to ask. “What’s bothering you?”

Oliver sits in silence.

Kellin takes a step further into the room. “Remember, you can tell me anything, anything at all, I won’t judge you, make fun of you, or tell anyone else. I promise, you can always trust me, I care about you deeply and only want you to feel your best.”

Oliver sits in continued silence.

“Anything that bothers you at all, even if it’s me, I’ll always listen and do whatever I can to help you.” Kellin continues. “There’s nothing you could tell me that would make me think differently of you. I promise you this.” He takes another step towards the bed.

Oliver shakes his head and sighs.

“I respect all your feelings and treat them as important, no matter how insignificant or stupid you may think they are, I always care.” Kellin adds, standing next to the bed now.

Oliver groans. Kellin doesn’t seem like he’s about to stop anytime soon, and Oliver isn’t sure if he wants to admit his problem still. Even with Kellin’s promises, that doesn’t mitigate his own feelings of embarrassment and anxiety.

“If it makes you more comfortable, you can take it slow and ease into your issues and I won’t say anything until you want me to if that will help.” Kellin says while he sits on the bed next to Oliver.

“You’re really pushing your luck there.” Oliver says with a sigh. “Okay… Let’s...take it slow…”

“Do you want me to not say anything?” Kellin asks.

“No, it's fine, you can talk…” Oliver says.

“Okay.” Kellin says. “I’m all ears.” He smiles to show just how much he cares.

Oliver turns his head away from Kellin as it just feels too awkward to say while looking him in the eyes. “I just woke up feeling like...shit.” He pauses while he tries to gather the words to say as he doesn’t want to beat around the bush too long and have his anxiety take over him. “Look, to put it bluntly, I woke up needing to take a shit, my body wouldn’t fucking let me due to nerves and now I’m just fucking constipated amd I fucking hate it.” He covers his face with his hands and sighs.

“Is that all?” Kellin asks.

“Yes…” Oliver says.

“Is that why you’ve been such a...”

“A cunt?” Oliver says.

“Yeah, that. That’s why?” Kellin asks.

“Yes…” Oliver says. “My anxiety got the better of me and I couldn’t just admit it out of embarrassment… I’m sorry…”

Kellin gives Oliver a gentle hug. “It’s okay, I understand and forgive you. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“That’s nice and all, no offence, but none of this helps me to just fucking shit.” Oliver says.

“I know, but I know how to help with that.” Kellin says.

“I don’t wanna take some fucking pills like an old man, I’m better than that.” Oliver says.

“But you take pills every day for other things anyway.” Kellin says.

“Oh yeah I skipped those today.” Oliver says.

“That explains a lot.” Kellin sighs. “I didn’t mean pills anyway.”

“Then what?” Oliver questions.

“I was thinking of something more...intimate~” Kellin says.

“I’m a bit scared…” Oliver says.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Kellin says.

“That’s not what I’m afraid of…” Oliver watches as Kellin moves to sitting in front of him and slowly puts a hand on the waistband of his pants. “What are you planning? You know that sucking my dick isn’t gonna make me shit or anything, right.”

“Oh, I know, that’s why I’m not gonna suck your dick.” Kellin says.

“Is it too late to run away?” Oliver says in a joking tone.

“Yes.” Kellin says. “I’m just gonna finger your ass a little is all.”

“Are you out of your fucking MIND?” Oliver exclaims. “I say I need to shit amd your first idea is to stick your fingers in my fucking colon?”

“Don’t you think I know what I'm doing if I’m gonna suggest this?” Kellin says.

“No, for all I know, you want to stick your fingers in my unshit shit and be a fucking weirdo.” Oliver says.

“Please, Oli, when have I ever been ‘weird’ with you when it comes to sexual things?” Kellin asks.

“You made me piss in your mouth once so you could drink it, you watched me wet myself long distance on the phone, you came just from me pushing you into a wall, you got off to me being sick once, you humped me in my sleep numerous times, you-”

“Okay, I get it, I’m weird.” Kellin interrupts. “You can stop now.”

“So what makes this different then?” Oliver asks.

“Easy.” Kellin says.

“Are you gonna actually say it?” Oliver asks.

“Easier to just do it.” Kellin says while pulling Oliver’s pants down partly.

“Oh lovely.” Oliver says with sarcasm. He’s afraid to find out but not enough to get up and leave or anything. A sickening curiosity.

“Just pretend you’re in the doctor’s office and I’m your doctor telling you to lean back and close your eyes.” Kellin says.

“That doesn’t help at all.” Oliver says. He still does what Kellin says anyway. He clenches his anus out of fear while he can feel Kellin’s finger pressing against it.

“C’mon Oli, work with me.” Kellin says.

“You’re fucking weird.” Oliver says. He unclenches his anus and lets Kellin get a finger through it.

“Yes I know, you’ve said this many times.” Kellin says. He slowly pushes his entire finger through Oliver’s anus and gently rubs it on the inside of his rectum near where his prostate is.

Oliver still feels paranoid, but that paranoid slowly fades as he starts to relax a bit from the pleasurable feeling on his insides. He doesn’t want to think too hard about how close Kellin’s finger is to his shit or he’ll just tense up again.

“Is this okay?” Kellin asks.

“Yeah...yeah it’s fine.” Oliver glances up and sees his cock throbbing and leaking precum from reaction. He lays his head back down and leaves it alone, he doesn’t want to cum right now.

“Does it feel good?” Kellin asks.

“It feels nice.” Oliver closes his eyes as he feels more relaxed. Kellin massaging the inside of his rectum is strange but it feels soothing so he can’t complain.

“Do you like this?” Kellin asks.

“I do like this.” Oliver says with a calm sigh. He doesn’t feel quite as tense and stressed as he did earlier. Maybe all he had to do was relax a bit and calm down.

“Do you love me?” Kellin asks.

“Of course I love you, Kellin.” Oliver says in a relaxed tone. He wants to add to that thought, but he is stopped by the feeling of something shift inside him. “Fuck.” He leans his head up in bed. He can feel something in his bowels moving. “Shit, move.”

Kellin pulls his finger out and moves out of the way.

Oliver hastily pulls up his pants and jumps out of bed to run to the bathroom.

“Okay, good luck!” Kellin says.

Oliver locks the bathroom door, pulls down his pants, and sits on the toilet. He fully expects nothing to happen, but surprisingly, his body is kind enough to let him shit this time. The feeling of his emptying bowels make his dick twitch from pleasure. “Bloody hell.” He grabs his dick and decides that now is as good a time as any to let himself cum. He’s been trying to shit all day and now that he finally can, it feels liberating.

His dick feels slick from how much precum he’s produced. He leans back on the toilet and pulls up his shirt with his other hand, pointing his dick up towards his stomach so he doesn’t cum on the floor. He strokes his dick at a reasonable rate, causing his breathing to get heavier.

He closes his eyes and speeds up his stroking, he already feels close. “Fuck, fuck.” He bites his lip to stifle a moan as he cums on himself in a few large spurts. His dick, and anus, contract several times as his orgasm finishes through. “Fuck…” He opens his eyes and stares down himself while breathing heavily. He’s thoroughly emptied himself and hasn’t felt this good all day.

He cleans himself off, gets up, flushes the toilet, pulls down his shirt and up his pants. He washes his hands and face off in the sink and looks up at his reflection when he’s done. He isn’t angry, frustrated, or stressed anymore and so his eyes don’t look like he’s about to stab someone anymore. 

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs calmly, smirking at himself in the mirror. He’d never want to admit to anyone, besides Kellin, that he just came to the feeling of shit sliding out of his ass, but he’s in too good of a mood now to feel any shame for it. It felt good, and he needed that, there’s nothing to feel shame for.

He unlocks the bathroom door and leaves the room, his eyes greeting Kellin’s within a single step. “Were you listening in on me?” He questions.

“No.” Kellin says quickly in a suspicious tone.

Oliver narrows his eyes at Kellin. He doesn’t want to sour his mood through so he lets it pass.

“How’d it go?” Kellin asks.

“Better than expected.” Oliver says.

“That’s great!” Kellin says, hugging Oliver.

“I don’t wanna admit it, but it felt so good to finally be able to shit again that I had to cum to it.” Oliver says. “I haven’t felt that good when coming in a while.”

“Aww, really?” Kellin says. “Why didn’t you let me watch?”

Oliver scoffs. “Wanting to watch me wank off while I shit? Yeah, I knew you were a fucking weirdo.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Kellin says. “At least give me some reciprocation for helping you out.”

Oliver ends the hug. “I don’t even know how that worked anyway.”

“It’s easy, like I said. It was a combination of relaxing your body and stimulating your rectum from the inside to encourage actions.” Kellin explains.

“Yeah I guess.” Oliver didn’t really understand what Kellin said. “You said you want something in return for your hard work?”

“At least something comparable.” Kellin says.

“Well, I do kinda have to piss.” Oliver says.

“Sure?” Kellin says.

Oliver grabs Kellin’s arms and pushes him against the wall. “You like this don’t you?”

“When have I ever complained?” Kellin says with a grin.

“Exactly.” He realizes he needs to take a hand off Kellin to pull his dick out his pants, so he quickly does that and puts his hand back on his arm. “You like this, don’t-” He removes his hand again and grabs his dick as he starts to piss on the floor so he can aim it onto Kellin’s body. “You like this, don’t you?”

“I like anything you do to me~” Kellin purrs.

“Anything?” Oliver questions.

“Anything~” Kellin says.

“So you’d like it even if I shit on your face or puked on you?” Oliver questions. His piss soaks Kellin’s lower body and the floor under him.

“Uhhh...I guess?” Kellin answers with hesitation. He hopes that saying that doesn’t mean he wakes up to that tomorrow.

“Interesting.” Oliver finishes pissing on Kellin. He lets go of his arm and puts his dick away. “I’ll remember that.” He smirks at Kellin.

Kellin stares at Oliver slightly nervous. “I was hoping you were gonna get me off too.”

“Well I just spent the last ten minutess emptying myself of every bodily excrement possible, I just wanna lay down alright.” Oliver says.

“I’m not stopping you.” Kellin looks down at himself and his wet clothes. “Guess I’ll fap in the shower then.”

“You have fun with that. Hope I helped.” Oliver leaves Kellin behind so he can go lay down in bed.

“Thanks…” Kellin rolls his eyes.

~~~~~

Kellin walks back into the bedroom after showering, not wearing anything. Oliver is sitting on the bed staring blankly at the TV.

“Why are you naked?” Oliver asks.

“I just showered, that’s why.” Kellin says.

“Not even a towel?”

“This is my house, what amI hiding from?”

“I wear a towel even when I’m alone.”

“I don’t.”

“I’m not always comfortable naked even alone.” Oliver says.

“I see.” Kellin gets dressed. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Ehh, I feel more comfortable with others I’m close to, makes me feel less shameful.” Oliver says. “It’s weird, I know.”

“It’s not weird.” Kellin says. He sits next to Oliver on the bed. “I’m glad you’re feeling a lot better now.”

“Yeah, me too.” Oliver says. “I’m sorry for being such a cunt all day and breaking things. I wasn’t thinking about anything but myself, I didn’t even let you help me for the longest time.”

“I know, it’s okay, I forgive you. I can just buy a new controller and glass, it’s not a big deal.” Kellin says, hugging Oliver.

“I just let my nerves get the best of me and I closed off all ways in due to anxiety.” Oliver says. “Ironically, being so tense probably just prolonged my suffering.”

“Probably, yeah.” Kellin says.

“I’m glad your technique worked though, as weird as it is.” Oliver says.

“Would you do the same for me if I was in your situation?” Kellin asks.

“Nah.” Oliver says.

“Oh.” Kellin whines with a frown.

“Eh, kidding, I probably would.” Oliver says. “Don’t be sad.” He kisses Kellin.

“Thanks~” Kellin’s smile comes back. “Do you wanna do anything now?”

“Like what?” Oliver asks.

“Like...sex?” Kellin asks.

“Ehhh, not in the mood, plus we both just got off, can’t you give it a rest for like an hour at least.” Oliver says.

“That’s hard for me.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Well, what do you wanna do?”

“I just wanna lay here and relax, cuddling you.” Oliver says.

“I’m okay with that too.” Kellin says.

“Just don’t touch my junk, please.” Oliver says.

“I promise.” Kellin says. “I’ll just touch my own junk instead.”

Oliver scoffs. “Yeah sure, I don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed piss and scat both, but piss has always been my number one and it's easier to find things I enjoy in it, even if that can also be hard at times as well. It's incredibly hard to find scat I like unless I make it myself. Seems like as soon as it becomes a topic in a story, the entire thing just goes balls to the wall extreme and while that's fine and all, I don't find it very enjoyable and I vastly prefer just something softcore. I just like people taking shits, okay? Doesn't need to be some hardcore gross fic, it can be simple and nice like piss can be.
> 
> What I'm getting at is how picky I really am, I suppose.


End file.
